Shugo Chara Doki Doki
by YuffieTsukiyomix3
Summary: It has been 15 or so years since the Embryo War. Everyone has grown older and Amu and Ikuto had 3 kids: Kanda, Allen and Yachiru. Kanda and Allen being twins, have had spats at times. But what happens when their brotherly bond is put to the test? Read!


_**Shugo Chara Doki Doki!!**_

It was 15 years after the battle of the embryo, the guardians and Ikuto with Utau were all grown up. The Dumpty Key and Humpty Lock holders married, and had 3 children (Kanda, Allen, and Yachiru). Kanda being the twin of Allen had long blue hair, with navy blue eyes. He looked like Ikuto, while Allen had bloody red hair and golden eyes. They were like reverse options of their parents, but in boy form and little Yachiru looked the same as Amu except with longer hair. Kanda and Allen both being 14 years old, with their 8 year old little sister Yachiru. They were told of the story, of the Embryo and the Guardians battling Easter. Ever since their meeting, Kanda has hated Tadase after seeing his glances towards his mother.

_**Right now..if you're just tuning in this is early morning in spring with the three children sleeping.**_

It was early morning, the sky was tinted orange as the sun rose above the sea. In a house, in a room slept a young boy. His blue hair sprawled around him, as he slept quietly, his bare chest showing falling and rising in rhythms. His blue eyes were closed, and his hand straddling his head as he slept quietly. Beside his bed lay a night stand, with a egg on it. The egg was black with blue flower petals, and inside slept a small tiny person called a chara. The morning birds began to sing, and as they each finished their song the boy was being awoken.

A little girl with long pink hair, dashed to a door that held the sign "Don't Enter". Getting to her tippy toes, she twisted the knob and let herself in. She dashed to the light and snapped it on, hearing the groan from her big brother she pouted.

"Get up Kandy, it's time to go to school!" she yelled shaking him.

Another groan sounded from the boy, and the girl pouted again, before walking backwards. With a few steps forward, she launched herself in the air, and onto him with a big "OOF". The boy was shaken away, and stared down at the girl angry. She smiled nervously, and he sighed picking her up and putting her on her perch, his right shoulder. He stood up, and walked out of his room closing the door sighing and walked down the steps twitching. His steps echoed against the wooden floor, as he stepped down the long staircase and turned his head annoyed to find his mother smiling at him.

Little Yachiru jumped down and ran to her giggling and pointing at Kanda. He tilted his head obviously confused, until he heard a low meow coming from his hair. He twitched, his eye brow moving fast, and Yachiru hid behind her mother's leg as they heard a yell from upstairs.

"AAAAH KANDA, WHERE'S BELL he's not in m-" little Allen stopped as he made his way down the stairs.

Staring at the annoyed face of his brother, who turned on his heel still twitching. Allen sweat dropped and backed away shaking his hands indicating it wasn't his fault. But this didn't stop Kanda from exploding…

"ALLEN, KEEP YOUR CAT IN YOUR ROOM YOU BAKA!" He yelled and Allen twitched.

"ME, KEEP MY CAT IN MY ROOM, HE ONLY LIKES YOU BECAUSE YOUR SWORD IS LIKE A SCRATCHING POST!" Allen yelled before his hands flying to his mouth.

"My Sword…WHAT DID YOUR STUPID CAT DO TO MY SWORD?!" Kanda countered back.

"SNOW BELL IS NOT STUPID!" Allen countered.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT-!" They both yelled before they were knocked in the back of the head.

The twins turned to stare at a dark blue haired man, who lifted Snowbell off of Kanda's head and placed him in Allen's arms. The man was Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and he smiled like the Cheshire Cat.

"Now, Now Kanda don't make fun of your brother's cat" He said sighing.

"Dad you're not good at being the voice of reason" Kanda sighed and scratched his head.

"Papa!" Yachiru yelled grabbing Ikuto's leg and hugging it tight.

Ikuto picked up the little girl, and Amu walked to him kissing his cheek and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Now…how about we all sit down to eat?" Amu asked.

"Fine" The two boys said in union glaring at each other.

**Breakfast Time **

Kanda ate his pancakes in silence, slicing it quietly until he heard a scratching at his leg, the twitching began.

"Allen keep Snowbell on your side" He said sighing.

"But, she likes you, can't she stay over there?" Allen countered.

"You know that, she's your responsibility" He countered.

"But Kanda, she's yours too you live here" Allen smiled.

"But, you were the one who bought her" Kanda said.

"BUT KANDA!"

"BUT NOTHING!"

"SHE'S YOURS TOO SO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BOUGHT HER SHE'S NOT MINE"

The two boys glared at each other, standing up Kanda pulled Mugen from behind his back, as Allen pulled out a pan. The two items clashed, and they glared at each other as they kept clashing and Amu sighed.

"Just a normal morning" she said and chewed on the bacon as Yachiru marveled at her brothers' combat.


End file.
